


Ellen

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen aims to hunt for the long haul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for SPN 2x22.

Before the Nebraska state line, Ellen turns north on I-29. Too many memories waiting down I-80. The burned-out Roadhouse reminds her Jo's never come home and anyhow there's no place can be called that.

Bobby's up in Sioux Falls is enough of a base. Easy to dodge the Winchester boys; the job mostly keeps her on the road.

The Bill Harvelles and John Winchesters of the world flare bright and are gone. Ellen aims to hunt for the long haul. Rumble of her truck, cold metal in her shoulder holster, Bill's leather jacket keeping out the night: all she needs.


End file.
